


Faith based il(logic)

by katiebuttercup



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!athelstan - Freeform, Femslash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagertha is *this* close to letting Althesa walk away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith based il(logic)

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie: You don’t know the first thing about being someone’s friend.  
> Landon: I don’t want to just be your friend.  
> Jamie: You don’t know what you want.  
> Landon: Neither do you. Maybe you’re just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you.  
> Jamie: And why would that scare me?  
> Landon: Because then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin’ telescope, or your faith. No, no, you know the real reason why you’re scared? It’s cause maybe you wanna be with me too.
> 
> \- A Walk To Remember
> 
> I own absolutely nothing

Lagertha is *this* close to letting Althesa walk away. To admit defeat and just let her go.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend!" Althesa says as she practically throws herself down the steps outside of the history wing. Largertha is pretty fast but Althesa is surprisingly nimble. 

By the time Lagertha has reached the middle of the staircase Althesa is already at the bottom, Lagertha knows that if Althesa gets in her car it will be over. There won't be any going back. It's been an uphill struggle to get this far. 

Lagertha is *this* close to letting her. 

Common sense kicks in before that traitorous thought can fester any deeper. She doesn't entertain negative thoughts. 

And here she is staring at the line Althesa has drawn in the sand, the self imposed exile she exists in and Largetha can walk away as she has done a hundred times before or she can step over it. 

"We don't just want to be your friend," Lagertha says. Surprise flashes across Althesa's face because although she and Ragnar may have hinted at it before they have never spoken them aloud. It feels strangely freeing. Lagertha stands in front of Althesa, making herself impossible to ignore.

Althesa's face twists painfully, "you don't know what you want!" She returns caustically, regaining some of her equilibrium. 

"Neither do you." Lagertha replied with certainty , "Maybe you’re just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you.

Althesa has lost none of her fire. She matches Lagertha's glare, "and why would that scare me?"

Because then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin’ telescope, or your faith. 

"Because then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin’ telescope, or your faith." Lagertha can feel the impact of her words hit Althesa, see it in the minute change of her expression as she turns away the truth chasing away the anger but not the fear. And Lagertha knows deep in her bones she is right.

"No, no, you know the real reason why you’re scared? It’s cause maybe you wanna be with us too. You know we can make you happy. You make us happy." 

Althesa's whole body shivers, and Lagertha knows that she has won the argument. 

She holds out her hand, after a moment Althesa takes it.


End file.
